Impulso
by aimmL
Summary: Drabble. Después de tanto pensarlo, creyó que ya era el momento de decirle lo que sentía... aunque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no estaba preparado para hacerlo. MxK.


¡Hola a todos!

Recientemente me ha invadido un amor por esta hermosa pareja y quería compartirles algo de lo que escribí. No es la gran cosa, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de entera propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Impulso**

¿Cómo olvidar el día en que la conoció? Ciertamente, aunque fuese posible hacerlo, lo evitaría a toda costa porque cuando ella apareció en su vida, todo cambió. Sus ojos violáceos lo enfocaron por un momento, en el mismo instante en el que él lo hizo y a partir de ahí, supo que estaba perdido.

Su cabello rojo resaltaba de la multitud, por lo que era fácil encontrarla. No tardó mucho en volverse alguien especial para él. Aunque lo único que recibiera de ella eran insultos y amenazas, no podía negar que su carácter le fascinaba.

Por mucho tiempo, al verla en constantes aprietos, la seguía para evitar que alguien le hiciera daño, pero de alguna u otra manera, siempre salía ilesa por lo cual había creído que sería mejor alejarse ya que, al parecer, malinterpretaba sus intenciones. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que la situación se puso peligrosa y entendió que ése era el momento de protegerla.

Después de eso, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado; ella se comportaba de manera distinta siendo amable, cariñosa y gentil con él, y siempre andaba a su lado. Obviamente, no estaba en posición de reclamar, ya que era lo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Y ahora, todo se reducía a éste instante, donde después de tanto pensarlo, había decidido decirle todo lo que sentía. La sujetó de la muñeca antes de que continuara caminando, lo cual la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Kushina, yo... —empezó, pero al ver la expresión de ella en ese momento, se paralizó bajando la mirada sintiendo el rubor cubrirle las mejillas; ¿cómo saldría de ésta ahora?

—¿Sí? —respondió, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba atentamente. Minato tragó saliva intentando reponerse y atinar a decir algo coherente.

—Tú... —dijo haciendo una breve pausa que le pareció eterna. Kushina le veía curiosa. Quizás aún no estaba listo después de todo— ¿quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen?

Kushina comenzó a reír, golpeando el hombro de Minato amistosamente para después empujarlo levemente para que comenzara a andar.

—¿Pero qué dices? —dijo aún riéndose—. Si para allá íbamos, ¿lo olvidas 'ttebane? —Minato negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un tonto—. Seguramente la misión te dejó secuelas, anda —lo volvió a empujar—, sigamos.

—¡No! —exclamó dirigiendo las palabras más para sí que para Kushina; ésta lo miró con incredulidad, jamás le había gritado y ahora, delante de toda la gente que le rodeaba, que había vuelto su vista a ellos, se sintió avergonzada de que la pusiera en tal situación, frunció el entrecejo comenzando a irritarse.

—¡Si no quieres no vengas 'ttebane, en fin, más ramen para mí! —dijo, y comenzó a andar dejando a Minato tras de sí. Éste salió de su ensimismamiento cayendo en cuenta de que lo había malinterpretado.

—¡Kushina, espera! ¡No te lo decía a ti! —dijo comenzando a correr para alcanzarla, ésta se detuvo y giró para encararlo, sin embargo, el rubio al detenerse, quedó a escasos centímetros de ella sintiendo nuevamente cómo el calor invadía sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces a quién? —cuestionó aún ofendida, poco después notó la cercanía de Minato y de igual forma se sonrojó.

Minato intentaba acomodar las palabras que diría pero no lograba concentrarse más que en los labios de su pelirroja amiga, atinando solamente a hacer nula la distancia entre ellos y besarla muy cerca de sus labios. Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida por el reciente contacto; sin embargo, antes de que el rubio se alejara, le tomó el cuello obligándole a permanecer en el mismo lugar para después profundizar el beso.

—Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien 'ttebane —mencionó la Uzumaki sonriéndole. Minato quedó perplejo y antes de que dijera alguna palabra, Kushina puso un dedo sobre sus labios—. Tú también me gustas.

Y simplemente lo atrajo hacía sí besándolo nuevamente sin importarle el espectáculo que estuvieran dando a plena calle. En fin, no sería la primera vez que causaba impresión en la gente.


End file.
